toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ambrosian Hollow
The Ambrosian Hollow is a location in Area 8 of the Gourmet World and is the home to many unique and dreadful beasts known to man. It is begins at the northern end of Mars Diamond Pass, and opens out to the southern side of the Bewitching Food World. Geography The hollow is made up of three different woods. Each wood has a specific terrain and density of vegetation, as well as different water levels which Bishokuya find to be unlawfully challenging and tedious to tread upon. The rainfall this area gets in the wintertime is different throughout most of the region but is usually harsh and can lead to massive floods. First Wood The first wood, which stretches out for the first 40 acres of the hollow is very open with dense grasses and thin shrubbery. Many beasts that live in this wood tend to live in burrows in the ground or hide in whatever trees are available. Some of the more ferocious predators often flee the other woods of the hollow to hunt in the first wood. Midwood The midwood begins to become more dense with vegetation as one moves onward. Most of the beasts that can be found in the hollow make their homes in the midwood. The grass is not as dense as the first wood, but the trees which grow in the wood grow almost uncomfortably close together that most beasts that dwell there are either big enough to plow through the trees or are small enough to maneuver through them. It is particularly dark in this part of the hollow because of the thick vegetation which grows in the canopy. It spans for the next 85 acres of the hollow. Endwood or Last Wood The final 60 acres of the Ambrosian Hollow begin to open up in both vegetation and the amount of water it contains. The terrain is very wet and boggy, and within the center is an open lake filled with a multitude of unique flora and fauna. The water in particularly deep, and is filled with many beasts which would pull a regular person down without a moments notice. The water is also full of dangerous bacteria and parasites which can infect any open wound and leave horrifying results. Other hazards include a toxic gas which erupts from the ground in the summertime, and extremely heavy rainfall, the most throughout the hollow which would be enough to drown a man in under 30 seconds, in the wintertime. Beasts and Ingredients First Wood * Man O' War Tiger * Sabergrass ** Cleansing Wheat Midwood * Dragon Hiver * Ambrosian Bull Endwood * Octopus Bullfrog (Can also be see in the Midwood) * Trillion Eyed Eel Trivia * The idea to give the Hollow multiple woods came from the Forest of Silence in the Deltora's Quest franchise. * Phantombeast gave me the idea to put this location in Area 8, and open out to one of the sides of the Bewitching Food World. Category:Gourmet World Category:Locations Category:Location Category:Original Location Category:Area 8 Category:Bewitching Food World